Giorno vs Yang
' Battle Ready Blondes.' Season 3, Episode 3 When two of fiction's most power blondes duke it out, who will win? Will Giorno blow Yang away? Or will Yang burn Giorno down? ' Crypt6.jpg|Necromercer Yang vs Giorno Gog.png|Gogeta46power 'Intro Necro: In fiction, the role of the brawler is one of the most iconic team roles. Mercer: And we are here to make two of the most iconic ones fight! Necro: Giorno Giovanna, the user of the stand Golden Experince! Mercer: And Yang Xiao Long, the brawler of team RWBY! Necro: I'm Necro and he's Mercer, and it's out job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! 'Giorno Has a Golden Experince In DEATH BATTLE!' ' TN2.jpg|Necromercer ' Necro: Ah, Italy. Home to great food, gondaliers and of course, The Italian Mafia. Mercer: Born in the year 1986, Giorno Giovanna never met his biological father, and his mother took poor care of him. Giorno's mother then got married to an Italian man. Giorno's step father beat him brutally, with no remorse for his step son., thus causing Girno to become cold and uncaring towards others. Necro: That is until, Giorno saved the life of a wounded mobster by hideing him in some tall grass. After that, his step father never laid anouther hand on Giorno. Giorno got free ice cream and other benifits.Giorno then began to trust and care for others once more. Mercer: At the age of fifteen in the year of 2001, Giorno decided to join the italian mafia, also known as Passione. ''' '''Necro: Of course, Giorno ended up in trouble with a certain gangster, by the name of Bruno Buccellati. Mercer: Lets back up a bit and reveal Giorno's father. Giorno is the son of an immortal Vampire by the name of DIO Brando. This of course granted Giorno a stand, a physical manifistion of his soul. Necro: Girno weilds the stand Gold Experince. Gold Experince is a rather powerful stand with an extremly powerful ability known as life giver. Mercer: Life Giver grants Giogio the ability to transmute abiotic matter into biotic matter, heal himself and give things an excess of life energy, making their senses go "Berserk".This means that they lose the ability to react to attacks, and the pain they feel is multiplyed many times upon being struck. Necro: Well, anyway, back to Bruno. Bruno fought and lost to Giorno and then invited him to join his gang. Giorno accepted and went on to save the bosses daughter from the hands of La Squadra, and then to ultimantly fight the boss, Becasue the boss wanted to kill his daughter for some reason or other, and he even managed to win against him!(With a power that is banned for this fight,so don't expect GER to make any apperances) Wow. What a week. Mercer: And to complete this journy, Giorno has had to have pulled off some crazy shit. Necro: When it comes to strength, Gold Experince is easily capeable of launching several three ton car well over eighty feet into the air. By measuring the lot Giorno was in when Gold Experince preformed this feat we found that it was about one hundred and twenty feet wide, and eighty feet long, And then by counting the amount of cars that Gold Experince launched, which is about 24,by the way, we found that Gold Experince's maximum strength is equivilant to about 7.6 kilotons of force, or about 6.8 tons of TNT. Popup: This is due to the fact that he launched a good deal of theses cars with a single punch, and some of them were in different lanes at the time. '' 'Mercer: Giorno and Gold Experince can survive a good deal of punishment as well! Gold Experince is capable of taking hits from the likes of King Crimsion, Sticky Fingers and Babyface, all of which are ranked at an 'A' in destructive power. ' ''Popup: That is the same strength tier as Star Platinum, a stand that can smash car sized diamonds with a single punch. Such a feat has been calced to about 15.4 tons of TNT and almost 26,733.5 tons of force. Necro: Giorno himself can take hits from the stands known as Aerosmith and Clash, putting him at at least superhuman when it comes to duribility. Mercer: But Giorno really shines when it comes to speed. Gold Experince has fought on par with and reacted to King Crimsion, a stand who exists outside of time itself! This alone grants Gold Experince nigh infinite speed! Necro: Just like every Jojo charecter, Giorno is basically a super genius, as he is capeable of coimng up with complex and deadly stratagys in seconds. Mercer: And this guy can create extremly deadly toxins that can kill a grown man in a matter of seconds. Popup: Giorno's creations seem to be able to go far past his range of seven feet, due to the snake that killed Meleone traveling about a mile and a half to reach him. Necro: But Giorno is far from perfect. Giorno's stand has poor range, as he can't go much further than seven feet from Giorno with out being severly weakened, and Giorno's healing ability while fast, powerful and effective is extremly painful. But Giorno Giovanna is the boss of passione for a reason, and if you cross him... Best of luck! Giorno Giovanna: My Name Is Giorno Giovanna, and I have a dream. '' '''Yang Burns DEATH BATTLE! ' TN2 (1).jpg|Necromercer ' Necro: Welcome to the world of Remnant! A place full of beautiful landscapes, furrys and monsters that want to eat your face. Mercer: Well, these monsters, also known as Grimm got out of hand, so hunters and huntresses became a thing! This group of people was ment specifically to kill Grimm and make Remnant safe once more. I guess you could say they were trying to make Remnant great again? Necro: Strike one. Anyway, we now turn our gaze to an eighteen year old, blonde, busty teenager. Yang Xiao Long was abandoned by her mother at a young age , and was instead raised by her father, who just so happened to be a hunter. Yang had a pretty good childhood, as we have absolutly no clue how it was. Mercer: Well, she decided to attend Beacon Acadamy, and she made it in rather easily. ' '''Necro: Yang weilds a pair of shotgun gauntlets known as Ember Cecelia. ' '''Mercer: Oh, boy do I want these babys! They increase the power of Yang's punches massivly, and they can shoot rounds of fire dust,which is basically a bunch of fire balls, Hell, she can even fly with these things!(Shows clip of Yang shooting herself around a forest.) Necro: As great as Ember Ceclia is, it has very few defensive options. But Yang has an anwser for that in the form of her aura. Aura is the physical manifastation of one's soul, and it can be projected as an invisible forcefeild that fully surrounds one's body. Mercer: And when Yang gets thurogly pissed, she basicly turns into a super sayian with her Semblance. Necro: Yang's Semblance basically makes her a damage sponge, boosting her aura sheild through the roof,granting her regen, and it makes her attacks stronger the more damage she takes. '''''Popup: Yang's Regeneration is powerful enough to heal broken bones, cuts,brusies and internal bleeding. Mercer: Being a brawler, Yang's strength is obviously through the roof. Necro: Yang can casually smash massive stone colunms, keep up with giant mechs in hand to hand combat and of course kill sixteen ton grimm with ease. ''' '''Mercer: Yang's strength is rather difficult to calaculate without scaling, but at absolute maximum (Without her semblance of course) Yang's best strength feat would come from her fight with the Atlas prototype, when she shattared it's arm with a single blow. The Atlas prototype casually sent a building flying with a single punch. Said building was about four stories tall and five hundred meters wide. Assuming that it would be composed of concreate, the building should weigh about 4,579 tons. For Yang to be able to shatter this mech's arm (Which launched the building), she would have to exert well over 28 kilotons of TNT, or 11.4 tons of TNT. Mercer: This massive strength also translates to her duribility, as she has also taken hits from an atlas prototype, and with her semblance, we can assume that she has survived much greater forces. Necro: Yeah, and Yang sure is not lacking in the speed catagory! Yang is fast enough to react to bullets and blasts of condinsed air at point blank! To avoid said projectiles at close range Yang would have to move at about 3,897 miles per hour. Mercer: However, Yang is not perfect. She has quite a few losses under her belt, and she has absolutly no defense without her aura. Not to mention, despite the fact that she has a god teir semblance, she has been defeated before by other charecters like Adam Taurus, who beat her quite easily. And Yang rarely ever uses a stratagy, even if she is out classed in strength. Well, She is a blonde. Necro: Strike two. Mercer: Damn it! Necro: But Yang is one of the most powerful members of her team for a reason, and she is not just anouther dumb blonde. Yang Xiao Long: Nailed it. 'Set' Necro: All right, the combtants are set, lets end this debate once and for all! Mercer, it's time for a Blonde DEATH BATTLE! ' Crypt7.jpg|Necromercer ' 'Blonde Brawlers...Fight!' It was a bright and sunny day in the city of Vale, and it was quite hot. Most would just find this to be a normal day, but it was most certainly not a normal day. In fact it was set to be quite a bizarre day, for you see, a blonde Italian boy by the name of Giorno Giovanna had entred the city earlier that morning. This may see to be of little signifigance, as what diffrence does one skinny blondie make in such a large city? The anwser is rather large. Giorno was no normal boy, no, he was the head of the Italian mafia, which is also known as Passione, previously headed by an anomois entity who was hyped up to the point to be considred a deity. That man was known by the name of Diavolo, and while his fate is rather brutal it is not needed to be expounded upon at this time. Anyway, back to the main reason for Giorno's travels. He had heard rumors, rumors that disturbed him. Rumors of an immortal power that could threaten him and his entire organization. So, he had come to find anwsers. But first, he and his elite squad comprised of his loyale friends Guido Mista, Trish Una and Panacotta Fugo needed a cool beverage and a nap. The quartet decided to stop at an air conditioned cafe, with glass walls and tables. Very artsy. ' '''They went to a table that was close to the door, so they could leave quickly, in case of trouble. ' 'Giorno, Trish and Fugo sat down, and Mista went to get their drinks. No sooner had Mista paid for the drinks and brought them back to the team and sat down, the doors to the cafe opened and four teens walked straight up to the counter. ' 'They ordered, got their drinks and then came by and sat at the same table as Giorno,Trish,Fugo and Mista.Overall, the group looked rather suspicious to Giorno. The group consisted of a busty blonde, a shy,pale black haired girl, a bitch and a very cute girl with red highlights in her hair. ' '''"Hey,you new here? If you are, sorry to have invaded your table, but this place is packed" The blonde said to Giorno in an offhanded sort of way, as she gestured around her, pointing to the packed tables. "I see that." Giorno said coldly, before returning to his drink, ignoring the blonde girl's presense completly. "Is he always like this?" The girl asked Mista, who shook his head at her. "Leave the boss alone, it's been a long day, and his patiance is very thin." Mista said as formally as he could, trying not to be obivous about staring at the girl's chest. "So, he's one of those guys huh?" The girl said with a look of disgust creeping into her face. "Hey, what the hell is that suppoused to mean?" Mista said with a glare, sensing a fight coming his way. "It means that he is one of those guys who only relieys on his cronies, with no power on his own." She said as she shot a glare towards Giorno. "ENOUGH." Giorno said turning towards the girl. "We are not proporly aquainted. My name is Giorno Giovannna. And what is your name?"Giorno said tiredly. ' '"My name is Yang Xiao Long." Yang said begrudgenling. "Now that we know each other's names, we can drop the hostilitys, no?" Giorno said calmly, before turning his attention to the girl with red highlights. ' '"You look like the team leader. Can you tell me where to find this?" Giorno said,as he pulled a photo from his pocket and handed it to the girl. "No. I have never seen it before. By the way, my name's Ruby Rose." Ruby said shooting a grin towards Giorno. "Thank you. I'm sorry to have bothered you." Giorno said, grinning in response to Ruby. Giorno turned his attention back to Yang, who had begun to chat with Mista. Giorno began to think, as Yang seemed like the type to get violent quite fast. ' '"Yang, I have a few questions about Vale. Can you anwser them?" Giorno said before taking a sip of his drink. "Sure. Fire away." Yang said nauncalauntly with an eye roll. "Is the law enforcement here good? How fast can they get to a break in, say in a house in the woods?" Giorno asked with a suspicious air to his tone. ' '"Why would you want to know?" Yang asked, giving Giorno a suspicious look. "Mrs. Long, I have not been entirly honest with you. Have you ever heard the name Salem?" Giorno asked in a dead calm voice. "Thats it! I knew there was something wrong with you! Your a supporter of Salem!" Yang exclaimed, Smashing the table with her fist and then getting into a fighting stance. "Team, Form up!" Ruby excliamed as soon as she figured out what was going on. The other two girls drew their weapons and glared and team Giovanna, which had also quickly formed up. Yang lunged at Giorno, who avoided the attack casually. Seeing an opening Giorno quickly lept behing Yang. "Gold Experince!" Giorno exclamed, summoning a golden, robotic looking stand with purplr eyes and purple lady bug broochs on it's chest, much like it's master. "MUDA!" The stand exclaimed, throwing a punch at Yang's back. The attack connected with Yang's back, knocking her forwards into anouther table, causing it to break into a large amount of glass shards. Yang recovored and turned around, throwing a punch at Giogio, who raised his arms, with Gold Experince mimicing his movements, blocking the attack. "That's quite a semblance you got there. No wonder you work for Salem." Yang said as she cracked her knuckles and got into a fighting stance. "There is a special technique that has been passed down through my family for generations. In it we use our legs. I'm going to use it now." Giorno said as he got into a fighting stance. "You don't mean...THAT technique?!" Mista said with a look of surprise on his face. "RUN THE HELL AWAY!!!!" Giorno screamed as he and his team turned tail and sprinted out of the cafe. "HEY! COME BACK HERE!!!" Yang screamed as she and the rest of team RWBY rushed after them. It was quite a spectical, a blonde man and his well dressed partners being chased by a bunch of school girls brandishing weapons. Giorno and co. managed to escape team RWBY by ducking into an alley way and sneaking away from them, while sticking to the shadows. Eventually, night fell and team Giovanna was lost. They had managed to sneak into some woods and they stopped by a shack, thinking they could stay the night. ''' '''Giorno got stuck with first watch, despite being the boss. "Good greif." Giorno thought as he looke into the dark forest, waiting for something to happen. All of a sudden, he heard a twig snap, leaping to his feet, Giogio whiled on his heel, assuming the sound came from behind him. "Hello! Didjya miss me?" Yang said as she threw a punch at Giorno. "Gold Experince! And no." Giorno exlclaimed as his stand manifested and blocked the punch. "No running away this time." Yang said as she got into a fighting stance once more. "I would not dream of it."Giorno said as he struck a pose in unison with Gold Experince doing the same. ''' ''FIGHT!'' ' TN2 (3).jpg|Necromercer ' ('''Cue: Phantom Tendancy: Stardust is Golden) Yang made the first move. Yang threw a punch at Giorno, who stepped back quickly, avoiding the attack narrowly. Giorno retaliated with a chop from Gold Experince, which Yang countred with an upper cut, which upon colliding with Gold Experince's hand knocked both attackers off balance. "But I never touched him! How did he go off balance too...Ha! I got it!" Yang tought as she regained her balance. "Sooo, let me get this straight. That thing takes the same damage you take?" Yang exclaimed, a grin dancing over her face. Giorno tried not to say anything, but the look of shock on his face said it all. "This will be a whole lot easier now." Yang said, lunging at Giorno with her fist pulled back. Giorno regained his balance and rushed at Yang, commanding Gold Experince to take a swing at her.Yang parried the blow once more, catching the stand's arm with one hand and raising her other hand to break the arm. "LIFE GIVER!" Giorno exlcaimed as the grass underneathe Yang's feat began to writh and transform into a patch of snakes. "WHAT THE HELL??!!" Yang screamed, letting go of Gold Experince's arm and leaping back out of the snake's striking range. "My power is life giver. It allows me transform matter into a diffrent form. Do you like it?"Giorno said with a grin, motioning at Yang with a 'come at me' gesture. "Why you...That ability sure is powerful, but I doubt that it can beat me." Yang said as she rushed at Giorno, being extra careful in leaping over the snakes. Giorno stepped back and commanded Gold Experince to punch the ground in front of them, transforming the ground into a bunch of thorns. ''' '''Yang barely managed to land and leap over the thorns as well. Cue:(I Burn) Yang quickly grabbed two red strings of shotgun rounds from her belt and tossed them into the air, cathing them into the fireing cartridge of Ember Cecelia as soon as they were within her arms reach. ' '"Game on."Yang growled as she raised her arm and pointed it a Giorno. Giorno and Gold Experince braced themselves for Yang's on coming assault. Yang fired multiple dust rounds, knocking Giorno and Gold Experince back a few meters. Giorno quickly retaliated by avoiding Yang's next round, leaping forward and commanding Gold Experince to punch Yang in the chest. The stand obliged with a hearty "MUDA!" knocking his foe backwards into a large tree. "Honestly, what the hell does 'MUDA' mean?" Yang said as she got up, without so much as a scratch on her. "It means useless. However, I have a question. Will you anwser it?" Giorno anwserd Yang's question, then following up with anouther question. "Shut up and fight!" Yang screamed as she rushed at Giorno with her fist pulled back, launching herself forward with a blast from Ember Cecelia. "How rude, I anwsred your question, and you stiff me. How disgusting." Giorno said as Gold Experince struck anouther pose before countering Yang's incoming punch with kick, knocking the airborne huntress off balance, then following up with an extremly satisfing beat down. "MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!!!!!!" Gold Experince screamed as he whaled on the huntress, now sending her flying even higher into the air. ' '''Suddenly a blue and white glyph appeared underneath Giorno's feet. The blonde italian barely had time to leap back from it before a massive ice spike erupted from the ground. ' '''"What the hell?!" Giorno exclaimed as he landed. "Who are you?" Giorno shouthed at the pale, petite white haired girl who had created the gliph. "My name is Weiss Schnee. I saw you attack my friend, and you are a supporter of Salem, and for that, you will be brought to justice!" Weiss exclaimed as she pointed her raiper at Giorno. "Thanks Weiss!" Yang shouted as she landed, getting back into a fighting stance. Weiss and Yang both rushed Giorno and Gold Experince who also began to advance on his foes. Weiss reached Giogio first, via using a black gliph to launch herself forward, attacking him with a stab from her raiper.Gold Experince easily blocked the attack and slammed it's fist into Weiss's gut, knocking her backwards. Yang reached Giorno next, punching Gold Experince square in the face also knocking him back. Giorno landed hard, cutting himself multiple times as he began to roll down the hill. Giorno stopped with a thud, striking a tree at the bottem of the hill and then couching up some blood. "Weiss! Are you okay?" Yang said looking at her friend. "Barely a scratch. Honestly, if he wants to win he will have to do better than that."Weiss said as she stood up and began to dust herself off. Giorno pushed himself up off of the ground with extreme difficulty. "Damn, she hits hard." Giorno thought as he stood up fully. "I can't beat both of them, not without That power. Even If I wanted it, I don't have it with me. Goddammit!" Giorno muttred as he began to shuffle away. ' '"Hey! Where did he go?" Yang asked Weiss who shrugged, then looking around and pointing at Giorno's retreating form. Yang growled and then began to blast herself down the hill, with Weiss following on black gliphs. They reached the bottom of the hill almost instantly, both throwing an attack at Giorno. Just before the attacks landed, the duo was stuck back by an unseen force. "WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAABBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!" Was the next sound the girls heard as a pair of fists buffeted them about the head, chest and shoulders relentlessly. Trish Una, the weilder of this unseen force known as Spice Girl had arrived to help her boss. "So, they came back to attack us, huh?" Trish said as Spice Girl finsihed it's beat down and moved back to Trish. "It would seem." Giorno said as he began to heal his wounds, wincing slightly as his ribs began to mend. "So lets handel them, shall we boss?" Trish said as Spice Girl struck a pose. "Yeah, lets do this!" Giorno Said as he manifested Gold Experince, who also struck a pose. "What is it with all of the poses?" Yang and Weiss exclaimed. "If we are gonna fight, why not fight with style?" Giorno and Trish shot back. Yang and Weiss rushed the and attacked Giorno and Trish with a flurry of stabs and punches, which Gold Experince and Spice Girl countred with thier own attack flurrys. Both sides saw that this was pointless, and both teams stopped attacking, and lept back form each other putting some distance between each other. "Weiss, right!" Yang said gesturing for Weiss to attack from the right. "''' '''Got it!" Weiss said, spriniting to the right, Yang blasting off to the left. Giorno commanded Gold Experince to punch the ground, transmuting the grass into thorny vines, which surrounded Giorno and Trish, effectivly creating a shield around the duo. "Got ya" Yang shouthed as she blasted her self into the air, and angled herself to just over the sheild. Giorno had not predicted Yang's arieal style, leaving the top of the sheild open! And Yang had figured this out and launched herself right into the opening! "Shit!" Giorno and Trish shouted inunison, manfesting their stands once more. "Gold Experince!!!!" Giorno shoutted, his stand appearing and throwing multiple punches. "MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!!!!!" The stand screamed as it launched a barrage of punches at Yang, who responded in kind, their fists meeting in mid air, causing sparks to fly everytime they struck! "Trish!" Giorno exclaimed. "Got it!" Trish said as she manifested Spice girl and also joined in on the puch rush. "WWWWWWWAAAAAANNNNNNNNNAAAAAAABBBBBBEEEEEE!!!!" The stand screamed as she also unleashed an attack rush. Giorno and Trish continued their attack, eventually managing to push Yang away, knocking her to the ground. Suddenly, Giorno and Trish began to levitate a few feet off the ground. It was almost like... Gravity was being altered? As the two floated out of the entanglement of vines, they noticed a black glyph spinning on the ground. Could that be what's causing this? Giorno asked himself, attempting to make himself fall, but to no avail. "Trish! Can you reach the ground?" Giorno asked, manifesting his stand, already coming up with a plan. Trish had not floated has high as Giorno had, so her Spice Girl was still within rage of the earth. "Yes! I can! what do you want me to do?" Trish asked, manifesting Spice girl and putting her on stand (heh) by. "Trish, break the glyph with your Spice Girl!" Giorno exclaimed, as he noticed that some pebbles had floated up with him. he quickly commanded Gold Experience to touch them, and turn them into bees. Gold Experience put out it's hand and activated it's ability, quickly transforming the pebbles into bees, which emitted a low buzz upon being fully transformed. "Got it! Spice Girl! Smash that glyph!" Trish exclaimed, as the stand quickly obeyed, slamming it's fists into the black spinning glyph, cracking it with the first punch. After a few seconds of non-stop attacking, The glyph shattered, dropping both Giorno and trish to the ground with a hard 'Thump'. Giorno and Trish got up quickly, ready to fight, barely managing to manifest their stands in time to block Weiss and Yang's attack, as they had rushed over to the pair of gangsters upon seeing them fall. Gold Experience managed to shove off Yang's punch and follow up with one of his own, hitting the huntress in the stomach, knocking her airborne once more. Weiss's attack was easily deflected by Spice Girl, who threw a punch at Weiss, only for the attack to be blocked by a black glyph, which caused Trish to take a few steps back. "Oh, come on! Why do we always end up fighting the weird ones?" Yang groaned as she landed, hitting the ground with a 'thud'. "We could say the same thing about you! You attacked us out of no where!" Giorno responded, pointing at Yang, a small swarm of bees flying towards her at high speeds(for a bee, that is) "You're a supporter of Salem! She's trying to take over the world, and you support that! So I think we had a pretty good motive for attacking you!" Yang responded, getting up and dashing at Giorno, leaping over the swarm of bees and then shooting herself downwards, slamming her fist into Gold Experience, who had anticipated the attack, and managed to raise it's fist in time to block her attack. "I have never heard of this Salem before in my life. Besides, I would never support someone who's goals contradicted my own." Giorno retorted, commanding Gold Experience to throw multiple punches at Yang, who was overwhelmed and knocked backwards, right into the swarm of bees. The bee's tried to sting Yang, but they could not get through Yang's aura, and ended up killing themselves, due to losing their stingers falling out. Upon dying, they quickly fell from the air, turning back into pebbles, and hitting the ground, and bouncing a few feet, then rolling to a rest at the base of a tree. "Wait, you don't know who Salem is?" Yang asked, getting up and not making any move to attack Giorno. "No, I do not." Giorno responded, also making no move to attack the blonde huntress. "Jeez...I am so sorry for attacking you!" Yang said sheepishly, kicking a pebble that was at the toe of her boot. "Your apology is not accepted. Your actions can not be reversed, and your mistakes are permanent. but most importantly, you are consequences are also inevitable. You attacked us, and that is a crime punishable by death." Giorno shot back, now beginning to walk towards her. "You jerk! I apologized to you! Weiss and I were gonna walk away! But now, we're gonna beat you two up." Yang said as she also began to walk towards Giorno. Trish and Weiss also began to prepare to fight again, ready for whatever the other may throw at them. This was gonna get rough. TO BE CONTINUED! 'Blonde Brawlers...Round Two!' 'Blonde Brawlers...Finale!' 'Verdict ' 'Original Track' 'Trivia' Category:Necromercer Category:Created By Necromercer Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'JoJo vs RWBY' themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:Gun vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Anime VS Web Show Category:Anime vs Internet Shows Themed Death Battles Category:Anime vs. Manga Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Video Games vs Internet Shows themed Death Battle Category:Edited by Inkriel Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles